Secrets
by SilverVixenFaye
Summary: Faye Marcy had finally graduated university for the final time, and with her dual citizenship to the UK, she decides its time to move away from her alcoholic family. Now the small-town Doctor to Broadchurch, Faye never expected to wind up assisting in a murder investigation, nor falling in love with the new DI... HardyxOOC R&R, No flaming, I'm here for fun!
1. The Doctor is In

A.N. Finally saw Broadchurch and just about died O.O So bloody fantastic and heart wrenching! So, naturally I thought I'd give a shot at adding my own OC~ Let's see what happens if we toss in a small-town doctor into the mix! Mwahahahaha~

Disclaimer: I disclaim any and all characters beyond my own and most of the plot. I own only the little twists I've added and am not making any profit via writings this – I swear it's just for fun peeps 3 Please also note that this will be my only disclaimer since I hate repeating myself.

Graduating university wasn't what she had expected… but then, of course, in all the media-portrayed versions the heroine usually had her family all there; smiling and proud, telling her they're so happy for her. Not this time. No, this time she was allowed to watch, sadly, as families embraced and cheered on their individual graduates as she knew her parents lay in an alcoholic coma on the sofa at home. Which was probably just as well as she didn't have plans on returning there anyways. Nodding and smiling her thanks to the gushing professors she moved away from the party to where her car was waiting for her. She would be dropping it off to the person who'd purchased it off her and then cabbing it to the airport so she could fly far from here.

Between the grants, scholarships and her inheritance from the only family she'd ever loved, Faye Marcy was able to get through university without paying a dime and still have just enough left over to afford a plane ticket to the UK and a bus ticket to Broadchurch where she would set up a clinic. There was a hospital in the neighbbouring city, but she felt a nice little clinic would be helpful as well, especially for emergencies. The township had already agreed to build the building for her and supply the equipment – especially since they felt it was needed. Apparently the little town had agreed and even raised funds via numerous charity services to assist in the construction.

The newly graduated doctor got into her car and drove away without a second glance back, her medical, massage therapy and chiropractic licenses sitting in the passenger's seat along with the copy of the cheque she'd written to her parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Broadchurch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trip, while not wholly uncomfortable, was a long one, so when Faye stepped from the bus she couldn't stop the small moan of relief as her spine cracked back in place. Tilting her head from side to side to complete the loosening effect she easily hefted her gymbag and slung it over her shoulder, her backpack settling on both shoulders just overtop the bag as she rolled her suitcase behind her, the paper with her directions in front of her face. She walked easily down the deserted street – it was 10pm after all – looking for the inn she'd booked a room in. She wanted to weep in relief when she saw the building and quickly moved inside to the warm and gently lit building.

The interior was warm and welcoming, the bar to her left and the dining area to her right with the stair case to the rooms just ahead of her. She wanted to head right up and into her bed – but didn't know which was hers, so she steered to the left, where she heard voices. The bar was, much to Faye's entertainment, rather feminine. Dark wood, elegant decorations such as a swan painting, and generally a warm atmosphere. She looked to the attractive woman behind the bar and smiled tiredly even as she bustled out to come greet the girl.

"Alright then? Faye Marcy I take it?" Faye nodded, her smile weary. "That'd be me." An older gentleman spoke up abruptly.

"You're the new doc? They never said you were a bloody yank." Faye blinked. "I'm not, I'm Canadian. We sound similar, I'm sure, but I can assure you I'm not American." She was quick to correct them before looking at the blonde.

"Right then, that mess aside, I'm Becca Fisher. I'll just take you to your room then?" Again Faye nodded before following the bustling woman up the stairs and into a warm, clean room. Thanking the blonde, Faye set her things on the ground, locked the door behind her and stripped before flopping on the bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The first week at Broadchurch was rocky and brutal. People came in to see this new 'yank' doctor, and possibly register as her patients, and were very prying in the mean time. She did, however, manage to make a few friends out of it all. The Latimer family were all very open and friendly, especially Danny and Beth. Quickly befriending them was the one highlight of the small period of time Faye spent within Broadchurch before Alec Hardy stepped into town.

She had just finished off the last of her paperwork and was planning to go out for a cup of tea when her door chimed. Plans now out the window, the woman sighed and made her way over to the front desk, her lips already quirked up into a smile. The shadowy and disgruntled man did not return it. Faye tilted her head at the man, curious.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" Her accent didn't even make him blink, he just handed her a folder. "I'm Alec Hardy, the new DI. I was told you're the new residential doctor?" His accent though, sent shivers up her spine.

"That would be me, Doctor Faye Marcy." She flipped open the file and scanned it quickly. "I assume you're giving this to me in the case of an emergency?"

"I'm also under orders to make you my family doctor." Hardy didn't sound pleased about the idea. Faye nodded, it made sense.

"Sounds good then, DI Hardy." She looked up and met those dark, stormy eyes with her own calm, sea blue. She saw his brow furrow as he gazed into her eyes, seemingly searching for something, and almost instantly her barriers were up.

"Don't worry, Hardy, you're in good hands." The smile she gave him was more bitter than she intended.

"I may sound it, but I'm not a Yank and actually know what I'm doing." Surprise flickered in his eyes before a dark humor glittered deep within.

"We'll have to see about that later. For now, I have a case." Faye grinned, eyes twinkling. "Let me guess – the stolen bike mystery?" Hardy stopped and looked at her, eyes intense.

"How did you know?"

"I was the first one to be questioned. Travis was visiting me when his bike was taken."

"Then I don't suppose you'd mind if I ask you some questions myself?" Faye was about to nod before stopping.

"Let's do it over a tea? I've been dying for a cup." The man didn't seem to like the idea.

"Fine, but we drink it here." Faye blinked and paused from moving away from him.

"I was going to brew them myself. Come on back." She invited before moving into her office, Hardy following her almost reluctantly.

He watched her as she moved over to the small stove and set the kettle on, her impossibly dainty figure moving with a grace that impressed him. She was seemingly at ease, her slender hands deft as she got the teapot ready, her eyes gentle. She felt like someone Hardy could trust, something that would have to be tested later. For now, he wanted to hear about Travis and his bike.

"Do you need a hand?" Hardy asked after a brief moment, his hands in his pockets. She glanced at him, startled before smiling quickly. She had forgotten he was there.

"Nah I should be good. What do you take in your tea?"

"Just milk, please." Faye blinked, shocked before smiling.

"And here are all the townspeople tell me that tea isn't tea unless it has sugar in it. I like it with just milk as well." She explained at his questioning look.

"I'm Scottish." He said by means of explanation. Faye smiled at him as she poured the water into the tea pot.

"The accent kind of gave that bit away. I'm half Scottish, Dad's right off the boat." She stopped suddenly, her mouth forming a small line of displeasure. She didn't want to talk about her family, something Hardy could relate to, and so didn't press.

When no questions were raised by the Detective Inspector, Faye subconsciously sagged in relief. She'd been peppered with questions left right and centre since she stepped foot in this town, and it had driven her mad. She'd flown as far away from home to escape her family, not to talk about them.

"You don't have the accent." It wasn't a question, just a casual observation.

"When you stick out in public school because you sound funny… you change how you talk very quickly." She said by means of explanation. He deserved that much at least.

Family problems and unpopular at school; no wonder she got defensive. For one she wouldn't want to talk about it, and for another that would be like a local gold mine for gossip.

"Fair enough." Was all he said, nodding his thanks to her as she handed him his tea. She leaned against the counter, mirroring his stance, and sipped her tea. Humming quietly in pleasure as the liquid warmed her and chased away the dust-bunnies in her head, she closed her eyes, missing the once-over Hardy gave her, his mind cataloguing every detail. Golden tresses clipped up on the back of her head, an open and caring face, impossibly dainty yet strong looking frame, simple and elegant clothing style, well groomed and clean. He took a swig of the tea and hummed his accent.

"You know how to make tea properly, well done." She smiled, eyes dancing.

"Everyone else thought my tea was too weak, said I wasn't adding enough leaves."

"I'm Scottish." He said once more, causing the woman to chuckle.

"You said you had questions for me?" She asked; Hardy hummed in an affirmative.

"Aye, did Travis ride his bike when he came to see you?" Faye nodded immediately.

"Yeah, I remember because I gave him hell for not riding with a helmet. Said I'd have to glue his head back together, and that neither of us would like it." Hardy nodded and set his tea down to scribble a note in his book.

"Do you remember what the bike looked like?"

"Yeah, it was a cherry red, kind of looked like one of the BMX ones." Hardy blinked, frowning, before looking up at Faye.

"You're sure?"

"Yup! I remember that I was planning on asking his parents where they got it so I could get a bike myself." Hardy pondered a moment. Faye tilted her head to meet his eyes.

"I may have a theory to what happened." She told him, her eyes almost amused. Hardy nodded for her to continue.

"It's a simple case of jealousy. I know the BMX is new, actually bought the day before. Travis was excited and told me he'd told his best friends about it. It wouldn't surprise me if someone just stole it because they wanted it." Hardy shook his head.

"No, that's not it. The color of the bike is wrong. Travis's bike was blue from the description he gave us."

"Perhaps he stole his friends bike, and the friend stole his? Like an involuntary trade?" Faye suggested, sipping her tea. Hardy frowned into his cup.

"Or perhaps he thinks it was just stolen. Travis was the one to report the bike as missing. Doubtless the parents just gave away his old bike since he got a new one, and just forgot to tell him."

"Or it's not Travis's bike that's missing. Maybe he has a friend that's too scared to come to the cops and can't tell his parents?" Hardy looked up, surprised. That was actually a half decent theory. His eyes scanned her. He'd just bounced ideas off of a civilian, one that had helped with a case. A minor and unimportant case, but one nonetheless. He wasn't used to doing that.

"Perhaps, I suppose I'll just keep an eye out for a blue bike then?"

"I guess that's the best we can do, short of going out and looking on foot." Hardy cocked an eyebrow.

"We?" Faye blinked before blushing slightly.

"You, sorry, heat of the moment." Hardy searched her eyes another moment.

"Aye, short of that, there's not much I can actually do. Well, thank you for your time, and the tea." Faye nodded her head jerkily and watched him leave, hands deep in his pockets.

She didn't see him for a week, and when she did, she wished she hadn't, not under those circumstances.


	2. A Death in the Family

A.N. So from here on out I'll be following the line of events of Broadchurch. There will be times that some of the things said will be line for line from the show, and for that I apologize for my lack of creativity. I'm just hoping to keep things as close to character as I can. Anyways, onwards with the story! Geronimo!

It had been a slow week, most of her patients coming in for menial things like cuts and sprains. Danny came in occasionally, simply to talk and have a cup of tea with Faye, as did a small number of her friendlier patients, and even Alec Hardy on occasion. She enjoyed their small visits, particularly with Danny who was such a vibrant boy, and Hardy who proved to be an intellect that could match her own.

The detective would come in and bounce ideas off of her for trivial cases, or simply chat about simple things, small things, things that slowly built an ounce of trust between the two and a respect few would understand.

Danny's visits though, those were fun and made her feel like a kid again.

"Don't you have friends you usually visit?" Faye asked the one day as she came in with cookies and tea. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I've got a couple, but no one gets me like you do – it's like you know me better than I know me, y'know?" Her eyes glittered amusedly.

"I believe I do, Danny boy." He blushed at the nick name, causing the doctor to chuckle.

"So what brings you today, Danny?" She murmured, dunking her cookie into her tea, much to Danny's disbelief. He shook his head.

"Nothing much. Just need to talk." At her nod and gesture to continue, Danny carried on. "Dad and I had another row… he hit me. Just a cuff upside the head, but…" Faye reached in front of her to grip Danny's hand.

"Sometimes those hurt more than fists and slaps." Danny nodded. "It's okay Danny, well, not okay on his half, but okay on yours to be upset." Those innocent eyes looked up to her.

"Thanks Doctor Marcy." She smiled and nodded. They chatted for a little while longer before he got up to leave.

"I'd best get home before Mum worries. Thankns Doctor Marcy!" He grinning, hugging her tightly around the middle. She squeezed him back before waving him out of the door, smile as bright as a lightbulb. That was the last time she saw him alive.

She was tending the broken wrist of a boy who had tripped over something during the school festivities. She had just sent him out the door with a cast when the call came in. The Super was requesting her help with an autopsy. She agreed instantly, anything to help, and to get the hell out of the clinic for a bit. A decision she will regret to the end of her days.

No one had told her it would be Danny Latimer who she would have to examine. No one had thought to warn her. So when she saw him lying on her table, she couldn't stop the gasp, or the tears.

"Doctor Marcy, should we get another-?"

"No, no I'll be fine. Just give me a moment and I'll get down to work. The officer, Jennings, nodded before walking away, blinking rapidly. He was too young to die, Faye thought to herself, just getting started. She took a shaky breath before wiping her tears away. If she wanted to help her young friend now, she would have to do her best to help catch the monster who did this.

The autopsy, naturally, took a couple of hours, so when she was done, she was drained emotionally and physically. All she'd seen throughout the autopsy was Danny's once shining and brilliant face, now stone cold and dead. She called the chief and told her she had the results.

"Very well, I'll call DI Hardy and let him know." Murmuring her assent, Faye hung up and brewed herself a pot of tea. She was just pouring herself a cup when an officer strode in. "There you are! Hardy and Miller are looking for you." Faye nodded and headed to the room that held Danny, holding the cup like a lifeline.

The two detectives turned when the doctor came in, and Hardy couldn't stop his eyes from widening a touch. Doctor Marcy strode towards him and Miller, her face drawn and tired.

"Sorry about that, detectives, I found myself in the need for a cup of tea." Hardy nodded.

"S'alright, what have you got?" Faye nodded and launched into the details, her lips thin and her tone professional even as her fingers played a tattoo on the ceramic cup.

"I found superficial cuts and bruises to the face, traces of domestic cleaning fluid on his skin. Cause of death is asphyxiation. He was strangled." She clarified, looking into her tea, her eyes hard.

"Bruising on the neck and windpipe, and at the top of the spine. Pattern of bruises suggest large hands… I'd suggest male." She swallowed before taking a sip of tea, her eyes closed semi-tight.

"It took- …it would have been brutal… the angle… he- he would have known." She tilted her head up after another sip of tea and took a deep breath before meeting Hardy in the eye for the first time today. This was hard on her, he could see, but he had a feeling she could handle it and be professional. The woman had courage and a strength that he could see and admired.

"Any sexual violence?"

"Thankfully, no."

"Time of death?" He sounded so monotone , yet his eyes were intense, sharp.

"I'd say between 10pm Thursday and 3am last night." She murmured. Hardy looked down at the report in his hands again before looking up.

"Right, thanks." He was moving away when she spoke from her heart.

"You catch this bastard, you hear?" Hardy turned around with Miller, surprised.

"This isn't right. No child should be killed like this, not when he trusted the attacker." Her voice broke, and she cleared her throat, working to meet Hardy's gaze. Miller's lips parted as her eyes grew watery before she looked up to Hardy's newly icy eyes.

"We will." He answered softly, Faye nodding.

"Thank you."

She had just got back to her clinic when her phone pinged. Pulling it out she paled, having read the twitter update. She knew that the murder part of this was to be kept quiet, so for this sudden tweet… how did they find out? She wasn't sure, but she did know that Hardy would be furious at the officers. As would Beth, for the matter. Faye felt tears of sympathetic pain roll down her cheeks. Nobody deserved this pain, especially not Beth.

After wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath, Faye continued into her clinic. She had just set the kettle on the stove when her door chimed. She closed her eyes and was about to go out when Hardy appeared in the doorway, his expression stormy.

"Miller." He growled, stalking inside.

"No, Marcy." She playfully corrected.

"No, Miller. She made a slip of the tongue to her nephew and he tweeted his discovery." She sighed and turned to pour the water into the kettle.

"Do you know what kind of trust this is going to break with them!?" He barked suddenly, causing the startled Faye to whirl and stare at him.

"Miller fucked this up royally, and now I have to make an official statement. Do you know how much this is going to hurt the family?" She felt as thought he were blaming her, and she was about to defend herself when he looked down and to the left in disgust. Then it clicked in her mind. He was venting, or at least she thought he was. So she grabbed another mug and poured him a cup of tea. She set it on the table and sat down, inwardly surprised when he sat down in front of her, his eyes practically desperate.

"We need them to trust us, Marcy. They won't work with us if they don't trust us." He glared into his tea, caught in a tight grip, his other hand a fist on the table. She was his confident it seemed, and she had no idea what to say. So she said so.

"I wish I could help more, and I don't know what to say," She reached forward and laid her hand on his forearm, "but I can promise I'll help however I can." The action had been self conscious, and she was about to pull her hand away when his hand laid itself over hers. There was a small click in her head as another piece settled in her mind. He needed comfort, a friend. She wasn't just a confident, but the one person he wanted to trust, as opposed to being forced to.

"Don't give out any information on the case. Ever." Faye nodded.

"I thought that would have been obvious. What with Patient Doctor Confidentiality and all." Humor glittered in his eyes; dull, but there.

"Sometimes I find it's safer to reinforce the obvious." She managed a watery smile before a tear slid down her cheek. Pain flickered in Hardy's face before he made as though he meant to wipe the tear away, only to stop.

"So you and Danny were close then?" He asked gruffly, looking away, eyes shifting. She hummed a yes before taking a sip of tea and a deep breath.

"He visited me once in awhile, kept me company. He and I would talk about what was going on with him and Mark, school, and his friends." Hardy's attention instantly snapped to her.

"And how was he feeling about all that?" She looked at him, eyes sad.

"He and Mark were getting distant, mostly due to Mark. The man kept pushing Danny away apparently, getting into fights with the boy over trivial nonsense. School was just a pain for him, he's at that age. And he'd just met a new friend. I don't know who, as he didn't talk about him much, just that he thought that the friend would be able to help him through some things." Hardy listened to her, every ounce of his attention on her. He nodded at her last statement, his eyes softer than when he had walked in.

"That's enough to give me a good lead." She smiled a watery smile.

"You're welcome."


	3. Nightmares

A.N. Well I'd say this fic is rolling along nicely! Onwards and upwards, shall we?

She walked into the Traders and got her key from Becca, neatly avoiding the questions before heading up the stairs and locking herself in her room. The tears fell harder in here, and this time she allowed them, relished in them. She staggered to her bed and dropped her things to the floor before sitting on the bed, and hanging her head to sob soundlessly into her hands.

She'd managed to stop crying by the time Hardy slid into his own room quickly to change. Likely going to his statement. She stood and opened her door just as Hardy was coming out, eyes bleak but determined. He stopped when he saw her teary face and paused, eyes pained now.

"Good luck." She murmured, Hardy nodding in response before taking a step towards her, and gripped her arm.

"Trust me." He murmured before jogging off. She returned to her room and turned on the TV to wait for the statement. She would trust him as much as he trusted her. How much that was for sure, she wasn't sure.

She'd just sat on her bed, fresh from the shower and tea in hand, when the conference started. She listened to Jenkinson go on about the case, and when Hardy came on, she passed the questions on to him. She listened to him, her eyes locked on his own.  
"What advice do you have for the people of this town, particularly parents?" Hardy contemplated his answer a moment before answering as best as he could.

"The crime rate in this area is the lowest in this country." He cleared his throat before continuing. She felt a pang of sympathy, he was hurting about this as well, poor man.

"This is a terrible anomaly." He took a deep breath, and just as he began to speak she could hear someone enter the room.

"We are in the early moments of, ehm, of what may be a complex investigation. Danny's life touched many people. And we'll be looking at all those connections." He paused, and it seemed as though he were talking right to her.

"If you, or anyone else you know, has any information, has noticed anything unusual, please come forward now. I highly advise everyone not to hide anything, because we will find out. If a member of your family, or your friend, or a neighbor has been acting differently in the past days or weeks, please tell the police immediately. There will be no hiding place from Danny's killer. We will catch whoever did this." He seemed to be looking right at her, and she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. He would keep his promise, she was somehow surer of it than she had been before. She would trust him.

The night had been rough nonetheless, and Faye had nightmares of Danny's corpse blaming her for his death. If she's only given more attention to his stories, if only she'd been able to see the connections or asked more questions. She could have stopped this.

"I warned you." He moaned over and over. "I told you about him, Doctor Marcy, I told you and you didn't listen." She woke up sobbing more times than she could count.

The ultimate insult came in the form of an almost abashed Hardy, strolling into her office as though he owned the place. Faye looked up from her report on Danny's health to see him moving towards her, her eyes glassy from exhaustion.

"DI Hardy, what can I do for you?" He looked down at her, frowning.

"We had the Latimer family write up a list of people who they suspect could have killed Danny. You're on the list." His voice was apologetic.

"I'm the newest in town, and Danny and Beth did come to see me often, so it's only understandable that you'd come to me. I'm assuming you want to know where I was the night before." Hardy nodded and Faye sighed before rolling towards her laptop.

"I was keeping up with medical journals online. Here's my laptop so you can check my browser history. You'll find I was here all night." A quick glance at the browser confirmed her story and Hardy was surprised to find himself relieved.

"Thank you for your cooperation." He murmured, pushing the laptop back to her.

"Anytime Hardy." She murmured before picking up Danny's file. Hardy glanced it, frowning.

"Why are you reading Danny's medical records?" Faye's eyes darkened as her voice tightened.

"I'm seeing if there was anything I missed." She was staring into her cup when she heard him come around and felt the hand on her shoulder. Instantly her hand was up and grasping his.

"This isn't your fault." He murmured, causing Faye to blink and look up. "Danny was strangled, and your internet history says you were here all night trying to figure out ways to keep this town healthy. As your hands were not around his neck, this is not your fault."

"If I'd just looked closer, asked more questions…" She whispered, tears dripping down her face. Hardy surprised them both by pulling her into a hug, but he didn't pull away, her sudden return of the hug pulling him closer.

"We can second guess ourselves until we're blue in the face but that won't help Danny now." Hardy gruffed out, Faye nodding in agreement before resting against his chest.

"Sorry- I just-…" She felt his hand rub her back soothingly, albeit hesitantly.

"Its fine. We all need a friend to lean on."

"You can lean on me next time." She mumbled in response, drawing a small chuckle from him.

She ended up closing early and going back to the inn to rest. Rest, however, proved to be elusive as Danny's voice and face continued to haunt her.

"I told you, but you didn't listen." Agonized to the point of enraged, she decided she wanted a drink. So she went downstairs, passing in front of an open door. She spotted Hardy and wanted to stop and listen, but knew better than that. One of the serving girls ended up pouring her a drink, her look sympathetic.

"I heard you were the medical examiner who did Danny's autopsy." How does this shit get out?

"Doesn't matter either way." Faye murmured, side stepping the girls question. Unfortunately the girl took that as an affirmative.

"Was it bad? The- the body-… was it…?" Faye clenched her glass, a sentence bubbling up from her lips.

"I'm not at liberty to say, I'm sorry, I just want to enjoy my drink." Paling at the restraint in the doctor's voice, the serving girl fled, drawing the attention of Hardy and Miller.

"Isn't she the new Doctor in town?" Miller murmured to Hardy, eyes searching his hardened face.

"Yup." He muttered before walking out of the Inn. If he stayed any longer he'd be going over to the woman herself. She looked worse than he usually did, and that concerned him.

"But she's the one who did the autopsy."

"Yup."

"The poor woman…" Oh if only she knew…

She'd promised herself she would take it slow. But she was done the drink just after Miller and Hardy had left, her throat constricting from the burn.

"I'll have another, please." A whiskey glass appeared before her, this time served by Becca. The woman had opened her mouth, but Faye gave her a silencing look

"I don't know anything." Faye murmured to Becca. "So please don't ask." The woman nodded in understanding before simply serving the pained doctor. She continued to drink, trying to keep it slow, for the rest of the day. It worked for the most part, and she was only swaying gently in her seat when two more people joined her: a store keeper and the reverend. They were all quiet for a bit, that was until the keeper got into the booze.

"God knows its terrible for the family, but this cripples us too. I mean take a look around you eh? The place is looking deserted."

"Thanks Laurie, need that pointed out." Becca pointed out, sarcasm all but dripping from her voice. Her eyes, however, were on the hunched over Faye, the drunk woman's hair curtaining her face. She'd had enough to have a man twice her size falling over drunk, but still she continued to drink. Becca tried to silence him with a look but still he continued on, going on about the debts, and the decline in economy.

"I think the town has more to worry about than that, Laurie." Faye spoke up, swirling her whiskey and soda in her glass. "Like Danny's family." Her voice was hard, angry. Becca and Paul looked at each other, concern evident.

"Oh of course." And then on he continued to the point of being inappropriate. Paul tried to stop him, but Faye had already stood up. Setting her empty glass down, Faye turned to face him, her eyes rivaling Hardy's in rage.

"Perhaps, Laurie, a child's life means more than money to some of us. I just wish I could say that about us all." She snarled, low and furious, before forcing herself to move away, passing Becca a couple pound notes to cover her tab.

"She is so right." Came the Reverends voice as she moved away, then up the stairs. She'd just hit the stairs when the door creaked open behind her. She turned to see Hardy come in. Their eyes met as he headed up towards her. Silently she walked up the stairs, intent on acting normal, but failing when she staggered on occasion, her grip on the railing bruising. She felt Hardy close behind her and turned, surprised to find him eye to eye with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, eyes scanning her face. She nodded, though it was a small one.

"Are you?" She murmured, watching as he continued to eye her.

"I have to be." He sighed before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his side. "You, however, are not fine. Your breath rivals a brewery and I can honestly admit to being impressed you made it this far by yourself." She was about to protest when her world spun. She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Alright, maybe I'm not so fine. If you could get me to my room, I'd forever be in your debt, Detective." She rasped, causing Hardy to smirk.

"That was the plan Doctor Marcy."

The next day was slow to start for Faye, though it started in absolute hell. Her hangover was killer, but even still she updated prescriptions, checked out a couple of ill people and reset a dislocated shoulder. Towards the middle of the day she sat back in her chair and watched the news, sitting up a little better when Vicar Paul came on the screen. What was he doing? Trying to rally up for the children of God in a time of need? She made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat before turning off the television and going back to work.

Later the next day she was graced by the presence of Hardy again, though the timing was inconvenient.

"IT HURTS!" The boy screeched, sobbing. "Stoooooop, please stooooop." Hardy heard the boys cries and was charging into the room. He was about to tackle the attacker when he noticed who it was and what it was they were doing. Faye and Cardin Smith were pinning Smith's boy to a bed as Faye attempted to pull what looked to be glass from the boys foot.

"Ah, Detective Hardy, I don't suppose you could lend a hand." Faye grunted, moving her tweezers before they gripped the glass long enough to cause further damage as the boy yelped and kicked. He came over quickly and silently, holding the boys legs so Faye could move over quickly and slide the glass free.

"Hang on just a little longer, I need to check it for shards and clean the wound." She told them before doing just that. It took longer than normal as the 5 year old thrashed and screamed the entire time. A quick shot of freezing to the dismayed boy's foot before sewing it shut, and Faye was done. A bandage was carefully wrapped around the traumarized boy's foot before Faye moved away to grab a jar of suckers.

"Since you were pretty brave, you get to pick a sweet." She murmured to the sniffling child. After getting Dad's okay, little Smith picked one and was carried out the door by an embarrassed father, painkillers in hand. Faye turned to Hardy, her eyes drained.

"So I assume you didn't just come for a visit?" She murmured, Hardy shaking his head in response.

"Not entirely, though I am wondering how the hangover's faring." Faye winced and rubbed her head in response.

"Nasty enough that I have learned my lesson for the time being. What can I help you with?" She questioned easily, leaning against her desk.

"I was hoping you could tell me if Danny ever got stitches on the bottom of his foot. Would have been from a fish hook." Hardy asked, sitting on the corner of her desk, just opposite of her. Faye moved to her computer chair and quickly pulled up Danny's electronic file.

"Yeah he did. I didn't perform it since I didn't have all my equipment then." She told him, before looking back up. He looked displeased.

"Not the answer you wanted then?" He shook his head no. "Sorry." She murmured, smiling before standing.

"Want a cup of tea?" He looked up at her, his eyes trying to read her expression.

"Sure." She smiled and led him to the break room where she started a pot. He sat on the corner of the table and watched her, his eyes unfathomable. She turned back to him and attempted a smile.

"Holding up alright?" He asked quietly, frowning when she tried to nod, only for more tears to fall, and make her shake her head. He was up before he fully understood what he was doing, and holding her. He was about to pull away and apologize, when she leaned into him and shook. He sighed and held her a little tighter, not flinching when she slid her hands under his coat to gently grip the back of his shirt as she held him tight.

"I can't stop the nightmares." She whispered, her voice cracking as it hit an almost hysterical pitch. "Even when I was drunk, every night he blames me for not seeing what was wrong. I hear Beth's voice calling me incompetent even as Danny blames me." He squeezed her before rubbing soothing circles on her back, unsure as to why he was even comforting the doctor. He hardly knew her, and yet couldn't qualm the incessant need to protect her.

"You're hardly incompetent." He murmured into her ear, not missing the shiver that shook her. It was slight, but there. "You are one of the most competent doctors I know. And that's saying something as I've been to a few." He continued to murmur, resting his cheek on head. She sniffed and coughed into him, something he oddly didn't mind.

"I'm getting tears and snot all over you." She murmured shakily, trying to pull away.

"It's just tears and snot." He muttered back, keeping her close. "It'll come out in the wash." She managed a wet giggle for him.

They stood like that for awhile, or at least until Faye calmed down, unwilling to let the other go.

"Looks like I owe you two comfort times." She joked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Hardy chuckled and managed a smirk.

"Hopefully I won't need to take you up on those." She nodded before pulling away successfully. "I do, however, need to ask you a favor." She raised her eyes to meet his, only to find him avoiding her gaze.

"Okay?"

"I need you to run some tests."


	4. Worry

A.N. Whooo left y'all with a cliffie last chapter. How cruel of me~

She'd known about his records, had gone over them quickly and so had understood his heart condition. She hadn't thought it was that bad. She had to go through his records again, after processing the tests he'd requested, to double check, paling when she came to the same conclusion. He was in trouble. If Hardy didn't slow it down, he could easily give himself a heart attack. She called him up and said his results were in. "You know, I'm the last person I would have thought that you would ask to run those tests. I'm the doctor who could easily pull you off the task force, and yet you essentially show me your heart condition. Why?" She asks him as he walks in. Her voice was hard, pained almost. He frowned in confusion, unsure as to why she was this upset. Certainly being his medical practitioner, she was allowed to be upset, more so as his friend of sorts… but this felt more as though she cared even further, something that Hardy didn't want to consider for the time being.

"Because I feel as though I can trust you. I know you know I need to be on this case." She look a deep breath and looked up into his eyes, the emotions swirling in her ocean blues concerning him.

"There's no way that I can fail to advise you to quit your job and find something easier on you; but since I know you won't, and since I understand you better than you think, I won't tell your boss either." She murmured before rocking back in her chair with a sigh. Hardy closed his eyes, relieved, before opening them again. She had passed the test.

"So how bad is it?" He murmured his eyes serious. Faye opened her eyes to look at him, pain evident.

"Very bad." She whispered. "Why do you have to do this?"

"Penance." He muttered, causing her to frown.

"Your penance is attempting to kill yourself?"

"No, its to deal with these idiot people, and the sand and the open skies. I bloody hate it all, you're the only friendly face in this God-forsaken town and it drives me mad." Her eyes saddened as rage flared in his before she sat on her desk, facing him.

"You keep this up, Alec, and you'll die." Her murmuring his first name effected him more than he cared to admit.

"Bah you doctors and saying that I'm going die." It was a good natured joke, she knew, but still… she bowed her head.

"We just worry about you, me especially." She murmured.

"Now don't worry about me, Marcy. Worry about yourself." He murmured, gripping her shoulder comfortingly. She held his hand tightly, unsure as to why she needed him so close so badly.

She hadn't intended to stay up so late, but his health records, along with her own obsessive need to help those who were in pain, had demanded she search high and low for ways to help him. She was just coming into the door of the Traders when she heard Hardy arguing with a woman.

"You turned me over, you'll never get anything out of me as long as I'm breathing." She opened the door to the woman's retort but her eyes were fixed on Hardy's furious face.

"No you let that family down; I sat with them after the trial. They still don't have any closure and I'll not let you do that to another family." Faye stepped in right about then as Becca appeared to be out for the night.

"I believe that's enough you two." Faye's voice was icier than she'd intended, startling Hardy into looking at her. Her eyes, usually so warm and laughing, were as cold and wet as the ice and locked onto the reporter in front of him.

"I suggest we all get some sleep, as it will likely be a long day tomorrow for all of us." The woman leered at Faye a moment, intrigued when she held her ground. Seeing no end to the fight, Hardy was the first one to leave, sighing and climbing the stairs. Faye followed him, guarding him from the reporter.

"I appreciate you stepping in, but watch your back around her." Hardy murmured as they moved up the stairs and out of earshot. "She'll stab you in the back to climb higher in the journalism world."

The conference at the school would be hard on Hardy, she knew, and so she went to it herself, remaining silent as accusations disguised as questions were thrown at him. She wanted to help, but there was nothing she could do and she knew it. So she remained sat silently, watching him.

She followed him on the way out afterwards, not missing the man badgering him. Only once Hardy was rid of him did she jog up.

"Having trouble with the local's detective?" She asked him, drawing his frustrations towards her.

"The bloody idiot thinks he received a message from Danny from beyond the dead. Now he thinks that since he got a lucky guess in that he's right and that I should heed every other of his psychic warnings." He snarled his eyes fiery. She reached out without thinking and gripped his arm comfortingly. The look he gave her was a tired yet grateful one, the fire diminished slightly by her cool touch.

"You've still got Miller for logic." She murmured to him, making him shake his head.

"She's too emotionally involved. She hasn't got a head for this but I haven't got anyone else."

"You've got me." Faye hummed before turning to see her coming towards them, talking to Susan. "Speak of the devil." Hardy turned to watch his partner speak to the other woman, Marcy's off-the-cuff remark ringing in his ears. He had her did he? She had proven herself useful on more than one occasion… but to involve her in such a large case? He wasn't sure if she could handle that much information about the boy she'd cared for.

Hardy and Faye listened to Miller argue with Susan before Miller headed towards the car. Faye nodded at Hardy.

"I'll see you later." He nodded in return before grumbling at Miller even as the small town paper people made a beeline for the two. Faye escaped quickly, intent on trying to help Hardy.

She was back at the hotel early, hoping to catch Hardy having remembered he hadn't filled up his prescription in awhile. A fresh set of pills for him in hand, she waited awhile before setting up to research. She was just getting into it when she heard the thumping of stumbling. She was up in a heartbeat and going for her door, watching as Hardy slipped into his room, his frame sagging and swaying. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She rushed over and slid into his room, listened to him rattle around and knew he was looking for his pills. Grateful she had his refill in her pocket she moved to find him – only to catch him as he fell in the bathroom.

"Alec!" She gasped, managing to keep him from hitting his head. "Alec, oh God Alec, please wake up." She whimpered, sliding to the floor with him, caressing his cheek in an attempt to rouse him. When he didn't move she looked around before moaning and looking down at him. If he went to a hospital he'd be taken off the case. But she wasn't sure if she could handle his case… she gnawed on her lip before lifting him up with a grunt. She'd have to do her best.

She managed to get him into his bed and stripped him down to his boxers, socks and undershirt before sliding him under the covers. A quick trip to her clinic yielded an IV and the fluids she needed, along with anything else she may need to care for him with. Her clininc wasn't meant for surgical processes as she wasn't a surgeon, but she had enough there she would be able to keep someone alive until help arrived. There was a knock on the door, one that Faye was forced to answer.

"Doctor Marcy? What are you doing in Detective Hardy's room?" It was Becca, concerned it seemed. Faye decided to go with a partial truth.

"DI Hardy fell and bumped his head it seems. I heard the bang so I'm just here making sure he's fine, which he is, just some minor bruising and a headache once he wakes up." Becca nodded her thanks.

"Yeah the tenant downstairs was complaining. Thanks Doctor Marcy." Nodding in return, Faye closed the door and returned to Hardy's bedside to settle in for a long night of watching him.

When he woke, he was disoriented at first. The last thing he could remember was the bathroom and the faintness- he heard soft footfalls and looked over to see an exhausted looking Doctor Marcy holding a cup of tea and staring at him, her lips thin with displeasure.

"Good to see you awake." She muttered crisply, moving over to his bedside and setting the tea down. Hardy winced at the tone.

"What happened?" He rumbled, already working the IV from his arm.

"You fainted. I heard you coming up and followed you in. Caught you and tried to wake you up. When that failed I looked after you overnight since I didn't want any other doctors possibly finding your condition and taking you off the team." Her tone was unimpressed and grim as she took over for him, saving him the trouble. "Why didn't you tell me you needed a refill?" She whispered suddenly, pain evident, even though she refused to meet his eyes.

"I completely forgot. I've got a few things on my hands right now, so my medication was the last thing on my mind." He watched her carefully, startled when she stood suddenly, still not meeting his gaze.

"I'd tell you to stay in bed and rest, but I know you won't so I'll just beg you to take it easy. Please." She made the mistake of looking at him, hurt and anger evident before she walked away quickly, though not before he caught sight of the tears. His chest constricted and he looked away, only to spot his refill on the desk. He felt his gut clench in response. She was there for him, cared for him, even though he was nothing but a pain to her. There weren't too many people in his life like that, and he figured it was time he stopped taking her for granted.

She didn't show up for church, was too busy with research, nor did she show for the reenactment. Truth is Hardy didn't see Faye for a couple days, and he wasn't sure if this concerned him or not. She managed to avoid him in the hallways, and wouldn't answer the door when he knocked. It seemed he'd truly upset and hurt her this time, and decided to give her, her space. There was only so much worry a woman could deal with after all.

She wasn't avoiding him in all actuality. She was researching methods to assist in the cure of Alec's heart condition – or to at least help him deal with his stress load. She did keep up with the news though, her heart breaking for him and Jack. The truth was she had been spending her nights asleep at her desk, papers spilled out in front of her, folders piling atop her desk.

Much to her frustration, however, she found nothing remotely helpful for Hardy's condition, though she knew the media wasn't helping. After Jack's suicide, things became worse for Hardy and Faye worried for him. The stress of dealing with the townspeople on top of this sudden slam to his ego wouldn't be beneficial to his health, and she knew it.

"Worst cop in England my ass." She whispered to the paper before tossing it onto her desk. She'd performed the autopsy of Jack herself, much to her further regret, but she felt as though she needed to be the one to do it. The issue was, it made it that much harder to go to the funeral.

The service was nothing more than an overdressed accusation thrown at Hardy and she knew it, yet she could only grit her teeth as the Vicar glared down at the solemn detective. She hadn't sat next to him as she hadn't wanted to bother him, but now she'd wished she had, if only return the blaming gaze back to the Vicar. If his God was so fucking powerful, why didn't He stop Jack Himself? Hardy was only human, she wanted to scream, lay the fuck off!

The memorial service was slightly less tense, and an opportune moment for Hardy to investigate. After his confrontation with Paul, however, his energy was sapped for the moment, and his world started to fade. Strong arms and a familiar scent surrounded him and caught him however, a familiar tone lightly teasing him. Hardy had never been so grateful to hear Doctor Marcy's voice.

"There's a foot there, Detective." She managed to tease him as she hefted him up and into a chair, causing those around him to chuckle. She crouched in front of him when everyone else looked away. "You okay?" She murmured, her eyes searching, her hands bracing him.

"Yeah, fine." He was looking down and away, lying, but he wouldn't admit it. Faye's eyes saddened before she discreetly passed him the pills she'd packed just in case. He took them and the cup she passed him, gratefully.

"Thank you." He rasped, closing his eyes. He heard her dress rustle, then her hand in his hair, smoothing it. He sighed contentedly as she straitened the locks, causing her to freeze.

"Sorry." She murmured, pulling away. He shook his head, looking back up at her, still dazed it seemed.

"I enjoyed it." He confessed. Her answering smile was warm before she raised her hand to straiten his hair once again, his eyes closing in pleasure. He missed Miller's raised eyebrows as a result. Faye, however didn't. She'd talk with the woman later.

The rest of the service went well and before Faye went back to the hotel, she stopped Miller to talk to her.

"I was hoping I could ask you a favor." Faye asked, causing the woman to raise her eyebrows.

"That was a bit abrupt." Faye looked over Millers shoulder, watching Hardy speak to someone, making sure he didn't see her.

"I know, but I haven't got a lot of time. If something happens to DI Hardy, anything at all, would you please give me a ring?" She murmured, looking Miller in the eye. The woman smiled and nodded, winking conspiritorily.

"I'll do that. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She murmured in a hushed tone before moving away, smiling. Secret? Faye wondered, baffled. What secret?

Faye had only been in the Trader for a bit, pacing in her room. Something didn't feel right. Alec kept rising in her mind, nagging her to go see him. But what if he didn't want to see her? What if he got upset at her for visiting him at work? She hissed under her breath, frustrated.

It wasn't as if he never visited her at work, so why couldn't she visit him? There was nothing saying the local family doctor couldn't go see if the local DI needed anything. Her mind made up, she grabbed her coat and hurried out.

It was dark when she left, and it appeared the police station was empty, though unlocked and the lights were still on. She wandered inside, cautious and curious. She's only been in the building twice before, and she hadn't gotten a grand tour. The harsh breathing she heard, though, distracted her from the ideas of exploring.

"Hardy?" She called, concern lacing her voice. Sobbing was her reply and she scurried over to him when she managed to locate him in front of a large board. He was sobbing into his hands, his head hanging and his body curled to make himself as small as possible. She was in front of him an instant, then in his lap, her arms around him in the next. He froze a moment before recognizing her and leaning into her, allowing her to cradle his sobbing form tightly to her chest. She felt him cling to her, felt his tears soak her blouse and his legs come up to push her closer still to him. She only held him tighter still.

"I feel so alone." He rasped into her, moaning quietly when she attempted to sooth him by running her fingers through his hair once again.

"You're not alone." She murmured in response. "You've got me." She looked down, into his agonized eyes. "I know we haven't known each other long, or very well, but you've still got me in your corner, no matter what." She whispered. His response was to stare at her before leaning into her, sobbing once more.

"Come on, let's get you back to the Traders." She murmured to him once he'd calmed a little, hefting him up when he didn't respond. She managed to get him out to her car, and locked the building up with his keys for him.

The trip to the Trader was short and silent except for his harsh breathing as he attempted to pull himself together, her free hand wound tight in his own two. The hallway was mercifully free of Becca or any other patrons as Faye helped Alec up the stairs, the man now stony silent, his head bowed.

She had planned on simply parting ways with him once she got him to his door, but the shadowy eyes had her reconsidering her plan. Mind made up she reached in front of them and opened his door, stepping inside with him, and closing the door behind her.


	5. Hot Night

A.N. Right so the last chapter was shorter than the last ones, but it was best if I left it off there… see this chapter contains sexual content. So, in big fat letters that no one can miss:

_**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**_

For those still confused: this scene has wild, wet, hot monkey sex, so skip this chapter if you're not into kinky sexes or if you're too young to know what I mean when I say 'Aqua was awesome'.

She moved inside, closing and locking the door behind them. She turned and looked back at him, still so pained from earlier. She made as if to go to him but stopped her eyes indecisive. Instead, she worked up a smile.

"Does that count as a comforting moment?" She murmured, her heart breaking when his eyes met hers. He nodded sullenly, his eyes dark. She moved again to go to him, but stopped, unsure. He figured out what she wanted and made the move for her. Stepping towards her he stretched out his arms, pleasantly surprised when she moved into them quickly and eagerly, her own hands automatically working to massage the knots she could feel in his back. So much pain that she could rid him of, at the very least.

She heard him purr and felt him lean into her, and couldn't stop the jolt that flashed through her system. Pleasure and lust combed their wicked claws through her nerve system, making every inch of her that was rubbing against Alec that much more sensitive. She didn't want it, and tried to shove it away unsuccessfully. She shuddered underneath him and instantly he was on his own two feet apologizing. He moved to back up, but she followed him, her eyes dark. Primal need was overriding logic in her mind. She wanted to comfort him, needed to make him feel good, make him feel loved. Something must have clicked because the next step he made was towards her, and without thought his mouth met hers heatedly. She purred against his mouth in approval before pushing herself as close to him as she could, moaning when she ground her core against him lightly.

"God, Faye." He rasped, moaning quietly when she bucked against him.

"I know Alec, I know. I'll admit… I've wanted this since you walked through my clinic doors." Alec grunted as she bit his neck, pleasure searing through him, burning away the dredges of depression that had swamped him before.

"That long? Why didn't you just jump me? I wouldn't have said no." She chuckled darkly before licking where she bit him.

"I didn't know that handy tidbit."

"Well then I'll just make it up to you." He growled before yanking her shirt up and over her head. A quick fiddle had her bra off and his mouth attached to her breast, causing her to arch with a gasp into him.

"Fuck Alec, yes." She whimpered, already trying to wriggle out of her jeans, one of his clever hands helping while the other massaged the breast his mouth wasn't torturing deliciously. Her hands, once her jeans were around her ankles, slid up and played with Alec's hair, her fingers combing it as she sighed softly. In unspoken agreement, the heat turned into a simmering passion, their movements became languid, and the foreplay more exploring and comforting than heat, hunger and arousal.

He picked her up, much to her surprise and delight, and set her on his bed before looking around a moment. Knowing what he was looking for she tilted her head to meet his eyes.

"Coat pocket." She murmured, indicating to her pale of clothes. Confused, he bent and found what she meant – his pills – before smiling almost sadly.

"Don't want to have an attack whilst hilt deep in you." He murmured before popping a couple. She hummed in agreement before sitting up and snagging his tie when he moved towards her. Gently she pulled him down to kiss him, her hands working to free him of his clothing. Button by button she undid his shirt, his tie was a quick divestment as well. Spreading his shirt away from his torso she leaned in and kissed his chest, just above his heart, willing it to heal. Hardy took a shuddering breath, but allowed her to, simply holding her closer and playing with her hair. Her lips continued to rest over his heart as she continued to seek flesh. Finding it once his pants and boxers were dropped, she leaned back and watched his face contort into pleasure as she explored him.

Precum soaked her hand and his breathing was harsher, so she pulled back and reached up to pull him down into a kiss, dragging him into bed with her. He followed her for a moment before halting, his mouth now working its way across her body. He worshipped her flesh, and she keened under his ministrations, begging when he got close to where she needed him most. He obeyed, chuckling, and nearly sent her off the edge with the first lick alone. Her hand knotted itself into his hair as she worked not to buck beneath him, his hands helping keeping her steady. She was about to cum on his tongue when he stood suddenly, bringing her legs up with him. She was balancing on her shoulders, arching and gasping as blood rushed to her head and his tongue worked her frantically. It didn't take long for her to cum for him, harder than she ever had before, her body threatening to spasm. He just kept going until she could take no more and came again before she'd even properly come down from the first one, biting a pillow to keep herself mostly muffled as she gasped his name like a chant.

He set her back on the bed and was hovering over her within a heartbeat, settled against her, waiting for her to meet his eyes before slowly sliding into her. She didn't break eye contact, and Alec watched as emotions, pleasure and heat overcame her eyes. He was only halfway before he bent and caught her lips almost savagely, his hips snapping to hers in one quick thrust. She arched into him, one hand clinging to his back, the other knotted once more in his hair to keep his lips on hers as they ravaged each other. He filled her exquisitely, touching every part of her that she needed, and couldn't contain the moan as he set his pace. He brushed against her spot without trying, something they both relished in as he angled himself to hit it with more intensity and frequency, leaving the beautiful woman beneath him fighting not to scream in pleasure.

She'd known from the start that he was hers, and the fact he was so synchronized with her without hardly knowing her, just confirmed her beliefs even further. They moved together in unison, their breathing ragged and brows pressed against each other.

"Faye…" he rasped, his eyes closing as he hid his face in her shoulder, his thrusts getting uneven and jerky. "Oh God, Faye."

"Come on Alec." She breathed into his ear, her own inherited brogue coming through, causing him to moan loudly in approval. "Make me yours." She purred without thinking, gasping and clenching around him when his teeth sank into her neck. She arched into him, her own teeth finding his shoulder where she bit down to avoid screaming as she came hard around him, dragging him into his own shouted release. They released the others skin and met mouth to mouth in unison, their orgasms overwhelming them until they simply fell onto the bed together, entangled and covered in sweat. It wasn't for some time until they could move again, and even then they didn't want to.

"That was…" She started before puffing out a laughing breath. "Amazing." He chuckled from atop her, his breath kissing her neck.

"I'd say so at least." He ground out before noticing where he was. "I'm not crushing you am I?" She hummed a no and wrapped her arms around him to keep him in place. She noticed where she bit him and winced.

"Sorry I bit you, looks sore." She murmured before arching her neck to kiss it. She felt him return the favor to his own bite mark and smiled.

"It's alright, you were just returning the favor." He murmured. His back stiffened suddenly. "We didn't- are you…?" She chuckled.

"I've got it covered." She murmured, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I mean, not that I wouldn't want more kids… I've got a daughter… she doesn't speak to me though." She listened to him, simply cradling him closer as he spoke.

"She blames me for Sandbrook as well… but… the thing is…" He hid in her neck and told her his tale. Of what he gave up for his wife and how she repaid him. She felt tears hit her shoulder as well as slide down her cheeks as she listened; only continuing to hold him as close as she dared. When he was finished there was a long and devastating silence before Faye broke it.

"I'm so sorry… my troubles seem so small compared to yours. My family were just a bunch of alcoholics. Never any money in the house, nothing was ever good enough for them… the reason I managed to make it through med school was an inheritance from the only family member I cared about." She muttered into his neck, unaware her brogue was still thickening her voice. It was pleasant, Alec decided, to listen to. It felt like home, but was still like a cool drink to his parched ears; new yet familiar, he loved it.

He rolled over and pulled her close, tucking her under his chin as he slowly drifted off.


	6. Cold Day

A.N. So the last chapter had wild sex in it, so just a quick summary. You guys didn't miss much if you skipped the last chapter. Faye just gave Hardy a brief glance into her past, just as he admitted the real story of Sandbrook to her. And… yeah :D No worries guys, there'll still be some cute little fluffies coming up.

Fair warning, this scene has mild suggestions towards morning sex!

She woke with the sun, as she normally did, and was surprised that Alec was still in bed with her. Their legs were still entwined and his face was hiding in her shoulder, as she could feel his breath kiss her neck, his arms wrapped possessively around her. She turned her head to kiss his cheek and neck, causing him to stir against her, mumbling incoherently.

"Sun's up, love." She murmured, stifling a smile when she heard a curse. He didn't bother to move though, just sighed and pressed further into her, his facial hair scratching her skin. She kissed his neck soothingly, running her fingers up and down his spine. She felt him against her, insistent, heavy.

"Let's start the morning right, hmm?" She purred, delighted when he chuckled and moved over her to kiss her, his body covering hers.

They only just gotten out of a shared shower when Alec's phone rang. He moved quickly to it and answered it, towel strung loosely around his waist. He spoke into it a moment before hanging up and rushing around to get dressed.

"Danny's skateboard showed up. Miller's boy, Tom, was given it by Susan. We're going up to question her now." He explained as he dressed rapidly before Faye's concerned eyes. She managed to stop him, holding him in place by the lapels of his coat.

"Please promise me you'll try to take it easy today?" She murmured. His eyes softened before he leant down and kissed her slowly, thoroughly.

"I promise." He murmured, kissing her lightly before moving away quickly. She listened to him jog down the stairs and out the door before ghosting to her own room, managing by some miracle to remain unseen.

She hadn't been at work long before Hardy came in, looking frustrated. Faye paused from reading over a file a friend of hers had sent, to see what had frustrated her lover so.

"We got Susan, the newspaper turned her over not long after we didn't find her at her place." Faye tilted her head, eyeing him, waiting as he tried to reign himself in. "She won't talk without her bloody fucking dog." He snarled. "And the stupid animal went missing while I was arresting her." Faye stood and moved around her desk to hug him, tucking herself under his chin as she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Why the hell can't they just bloody give me answers. The sooner they just tell me, the sooner I can move on to the next bloody suspect." Faye smiled wearily, closing her eyes as his hand played with her hair.

"They don't want to dig up the reasons they came to this town in the first place, love. I'll help with the search for the dog; people seem to like talking to me." She murmured, allowing her head to be tilted back for a kiss when he tugged gently at her tresses.

"Thank you." He murmured against her lips. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Everything about him felt so right, the way his mouth covered hers, how his soft hair slid so easily between her fingers, how his facial hair tickled and didn't scratch. Her body molded against his perfectly and she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. They separated, if only by enough to breathe by, noses brushing each other.

"I should get back to work, but I needed to tell you for whatever reason." He murmured, smirking. She chuckled before kissing him lightly and pulling back reluctantly from his arms.

"Perhaps in hopes that I could help catch this disappearing dog." She smiled back, her eyes dancing playfully as he frowned at her movements.

"Perhaps, now get back here; I don't have to go just yet." He chided playfully, smiling when she slid back to him, her lips meeting his again. He nuzzled her neck once they separated and she tilted her head to allow him better access.

"We should go out to dinner sometime." He murmured against her skin, causing her to hum in response.

"Unless you don't mind the whole town knowing about us, we'd need to go out of town."

"Obviously." He grunted in response, mild amusement evident. "I don't care if people know, its your reputation that I was worrying about. Dating the worst cop in England, shame on you." He teased, though there was a lack of humor in his voice now. She lightly smacked his chest in response.

"I'll date who I like, Detective Hardy, I'll have you know. And that news paper doesn't know the whole story. You're the best damn cop I know." She murmured before grinning sadly. "And I should know since I've spoken with a few." He chuckled in response before capturing her lips again.

"Let's have dinner tonight then. Meet me at the office? Say, oh… 'round 8?" She nodded before kissing him lightly.

"Sounds good. I'll get onto finding that dog." She murmured, chuckling when he lightly swatted her bum. "If you can't find it, no one can."

She couldn't find the bastard dog. She asked all her patients to call her or the police if they found it, but they all came up empty, as she did when she went looking herself. Fucking mutt was nowhere to be found. Feeling as though she'd let him down, Faye made her way to the office to apologize to Alec, and pray he wasn't in too miserable a mood.

"You couldn't find it either?" She shook her head, her eyes apologetic.

"I sent everyone I knew to look, on top of hunting for a few hours myself." She murmured, sitting on the corner of his desk. It was right about then that Miller came in.

"Sir?"

"Please tell me you found the dog!"

"No, but-!"

"We need to find that goddamn dog-!" They argued over each others voices a moment before Miller raised her voice.

"If you'd just shut up a minute!" Faye choked and giggled even as Hardy stared at Miller, baffled.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"There's been a break in at the clifftop hut." Faye's gut clenched and her heart turned to ice abruptly at the mention of the hut. She swallowed it, but everything screamed for her not to let Hardy go. She wanted to say something, but instead followed the two out the door as they rushed by.

"You stay here." Hardy barked at her, causing the doctor's eyes to narrow into a glare as she followed them closely.

"Like hell Hardy. If something happens, I'll be there and it might just be the break you need." She growled before shoving him when he stopped to argue. "Go, we haven't got time for arguments, come on." Growling in displeasure he raced out, followed closely by the two women.

"Nice one." Faye smiled grimly.

"Years of experience."

They were at the clifftop, and reluctantly Faye remained behind with the vehicles while the two detectives jogged up the hill. It had been her compromise as opposed to being dropped off at the Traders. She stood outside them, shifting from foot to foot anxiously as she watched them circle the building. Miller was about to head in when the door slammed open and a shadowy form bolted out.

"Sir!" Milled cried, alerting Hardy and Faye. Faye was off after him before the two had even made it down to where she was. They were yelling for the suspect to stop and Miller was calling for back up even as they worked to catch up. Faye raced behind the suspect, her breathing even, those jogs with Beth over the past bit hadn't been for nothing after all. She snarled when he leaped over a fence door, but didn't allow the obstacle to hinder her, quickly scaling it as well. She wasn't a few dozen steps away when she heard the two detectives do the same. The bastard lost her in the boats, however, and she hissed out a curse.

Not bothering with informing the other two, she began to search for him, her blood up and her eyes dark. This man was possibly the fucking bastard that killed Danny Latimer, and she wanted a piece of him. She heard Miller shout that the place was surrounded, then her phone went off. She heard her go to answer it – and was about to warn against it, when she heard Miller yell.

"Sir!" Hardy and Faye were after the man when Hardy doubled over suddenly, yelling in pain.

"Sir what's the matter?" Miller was headed to them.

"I've got Alec, get the man Miller, GET THE MAN!" She screamed at the woman who promptly took off, leaving Faye with an agonized Hardy.

"I've got you my love, I've got you." She whispered before getting to work. He was gasping for air, his heartbeats irregular and faint. The cop cars pulled in, their sirens wailing.

"Get me an ambulance!" She screamed before pointing at the direction Miller went. "The suspect is fleeing on foot that way!" All but one of the officers took off at a sprint while one called for an ambulance as Faye worked to regulate Alec's heartbeat. When his breath became almost none-existent she added mouth-to-mouth to the mix, determined to keep oxygen to his brain. She would not lose him.

"Stay with me Alec." She gasped, thrusting her palms into his chest, timing it with her own heartbeat, unaware of the tears streaming down her face. "I can't lose you, you hear? You have to stay with me." His eyes stared into hers: wide, terrified and agonized.

"Just stay with me." She rasped before leaning down to force oxygen into his lungs. When she rose again the medics were there with a stretcher. "His heart's failing." She gasped. "Pulmonary seizure, I'm regulating the beats, he needs oxygen." Down came the stretcher and she helped him onto it before climbing on herself, straddling him with ease as she continued to work his chest. A mask was put on his face and one paramedic worked it.

Sweat dripped down her brow but she never let up, even as they raced her through the hospital corridors.

"We've got him from here." Faceless doctors came in to take over.

"I'm a doctor, I can help." She gasped, only to feel herself being lifted off the still somehow conscious Hardy. "No! You have to let me help – Alec!" She kicked and screamed, sobbing. The paramedic simply carried her further away. It was only once they were far from him that she collapsed, sobbing, and allowed herself to be set into a chair. He left her alone in that cold waiting room, shaking and crying. She wasn't alone long though, as Miller was quick to join her.

"How is he?" She asked as soon as she noticed Faye sitting there, still shaking. From adrenaline, pain or exhaustion, she didn't know.

"He was stable when they dragged me off." Faye rasped, wincing as her raw throat throbbed. Miller grabbed a bottle of water for the other woman before sitting next to her, her own head bowed. The was a moment of silence before Faye spoke up, her raw voice bitter.

"If only I'd just taken him off the fucking case." Miller looked at her, appalled.

"You knew." She whispered. Faye's jaw clenched and tears formed again.

"He told me it was something he needed to do. I advised against it, begged him to find another job, but he wouldn't." Faye shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks again. "I should have just told the Super." She whispered. Miller was silent a moment before looking over at Faye, her eyes dark.

"Maybe you should have, but he should have as well. He worked harder than he should have, knowing full well how sick he was…" Faye closed her eyes, agony written across her features.

"I couldn't even cure him." She whimpered. "I couldn't help him, or save him. I let him do this to himself… God what kind of doctor am I!?" She snarled suddenly, standing quickly. Miller watched, shocked, before following the girl across the room and grabbing her to spin her around.

"A good doctor! You tried everything to help him, I saw a copy of your browser history Doctor Marcy, and you tried everything. There were nights you didn't sleep if the time stamps right, and still you continued to help the town." Faye looked into Miller's earnest eyes, endless agony apparent in those usually happy blues.

"I can't save the man I love, or my parents, Miller." She whispered, tears rolling down her face. "I'm a failure as a doctor." Not knowing what to say or do, the older woman simply pulled Faye in for a tight hug and rocked the sobbing woman gently. There was nothing she could do to take the weight of the world off her shoulders, and she knew it.


	7. Close Calls

A.N. Looks like my crutch is almost at an end. I believe I may continue this fic past the Broadchurch series however, and just give Alec and Faye some lovey-couple-time before season 2 is released. There's a possibility that I'll do a sequel that will follow the events of Season 2, but we shall see~! Anyways, ALLONS-Y!

When Hardy woke, he was disoriented at first, but slowly his gaze found a rather pissed off Miller staring at him. A rustle sounded and something hit his side. He slowly looked down to see a bag at his side.

"What're those?" His throat was sore and he sounded like shit.

"Grapes."

"What'd you bring grapes for?"

"Hoped you'd choke on the seeds." He looked away, eyes closed.

"They're seedless." He rasped. God he'd kill for a tea.

"Oh don't be a smartass." He drew in a deep breath before releasing it, clearly not wanting to get into a fight.

"I sense that you're angry with me." He didn't even want to talk to her right now – or about her feelings – he wanted to know how and where Faye was.

"You nearly died on me."

"No…" He drawled out.

"Fine you nearly died on her." Miller gestured to his left. Hardy rolled his head to look, squinting past the light to find the sight that made his heart clench painfully in his chest. Faye sat in the chair, hair messed and sticking to the tear-stains evident on her face. What little he could see of her eyes, was nearly black and sagged, her face pale.

"She made sure your stupid heart didn't quit on you." He remembered flashes of that; of the agony, her voice begging him, the wetness of her tears and press of her lips that had given him air. She'd kept his sorry hide alive… again. He clenched his eyes shut against the memories, but still Miller didn't let up.

"She blames herself when the poor girl has no right to – she can't sure what you have. Heart arrhythmia."

"How do you know." He groaned, irritation rising.

"They told me, it's in your medical charts – and your girlfriend was inconsoable. Do you even know what you've done to her? How much blame she's put on herself because you couldn't just step down from the job and-!"

"That's enough Miller." Faye's voice was raw and exhausted. Miller and Hardy looked to her, startled. Her head remained bowed, but her eyes were open, dull and listless. He reached for her, but she didn't move, and he allowed his hand to fall with a frown.

"Can't they fix you?" Miller's voice was small, insecure.

"They want to put a pacemaker in me… but they don't know if I'll survive the operation." He murmured, not looking away from Faye.

"How long have you been like this?" She saw Faye's eyes close.

"18 months."

"So you took the job, you took the case, knowing full well you weren't up to it." He looked away from Faye to look to Miller, his eyes almost desperate.

"We're nearly there, Miller. That was the killer last night, should have been." His voice was pained and his breathing more ragged. Faye felt a tear slide down her cheek but ignored it, lacking the energy to wipe it away.

"Sir, you're unfit for duty." Her voice was so stony… Faye's eyes opened so she could see Millers poker face, watching her for signs of weakness. The woman didn't understand, Faye knew, and neither did she, but at least she tried. But at what cost? Faye's eyes closed in pain again as she looked away, listening to Hardy's pained breathing.

"I have to finish this. I can't let the family down." He murmured. "Please Miller, don't tell the Chief Super, please."

"I'm going back to work." Miller responded, standing. Faye opened her eyes to watch the woman move before speaking for the third time.

"Its his penance, Ellie." This caused the woman to stop and look at the young doctor. "His may destroy him, and that's what makes it equal to the sin. Just as mine will be." The female detective stared at the doctor who simply looked back at her.

"Please, Miller." He murmured. Miller shook her head before meeting gazes with Faye.

"I thought you loved him." Faye flinched at the venom in Miller's voice.

"I do." She rasped back.

"Then why are you letting him get himself killed?" Miller hissed before storming away.

"Because I love him enough to understand." Faye told Millers back, causing the woman to hesitate before storming out. Hardy looked back to Faye who refused to meet his gaze.

"Faye…" She shook her head before standing.

"Just because I understand doesn't mean I'm not furious, Alec." She managed to get out, her voice raw with pain. "Miller wasn't lying, I nearly lost you on more than one occasion." She met his gaze for the first time and Hardy felt as though she'd punched him in the gut. The bags under her eyes told him she hadn't slept, and the haunted look told him that when she did, she had nightmares. Tear stains all but covered her face, eyes rimmed with red as a further testament.

"I can't cure you, can't save you. I nearly lost you to my own incompetence like I lost Danny, Alec." She rasped. He shook his head.

"No. I remember you keeping my heart beating, Faye Marcy, and I have the bruises to prove it. I can feel them." He added, swearing when he saw her flinch. "They mean you saved my life, Faye."

"You nearly lost it running after a man I made you promise to catch." She whimpered. He struggled to sit up, only to be stopped by her hands. Getting the result he wanted, he flopped back and managed to pull her down to him, holding her to him weakly.

"My life was never at risk when it was in your hands." He whispered, causing her to start crying in earnest, the tears turning into sobs as he pulled her closer and managed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I trust you." He murmured.

"I trust you too." She sobbed, clinging to him. "And if you ever do this to me again, I'll kill you myself." His weak chuckle was her response as he held her and waited for her emotions to subside.

She'd gone out to get them both a tea when he stood to get dressed. He was making his way out of the hospital when she caught up with him, her eyes stony.

"Doctor Marcy, you make him listen! He's not well enough to continue!" She was in his way, halting him. He looked up at her from under his hair, his mouth set in a firm line of determination. She read his face, his eyes, and his body stature.

"Detective Alec Hardy, as your family doctor I highly recommend you stay and rest up." She told him, already knowing his response. She watched his eyes harden, believing she was betraying him.

"I appreciate your concern Doctor Marcy, but I'm fine and I'll be going now." Faye nodded, having expected that.

"Very well. Nurse please release DI Hardy into my care. I'll make sure he get the treatments he requires." Hardy blinked in surprise before allowing Faye to support him and lead him out the door, much to the bafflement of the two who had tailed him.

"Thank you." Faye shook her head.

"Don't thank me yet, Hardy. I still need to convince the Super to let you continue on the case." She muttered, helping him into the car.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked, sipping the tea she'd passed him and sighing in pleasure.

"Because it's the only way I can." She whispered before pulling out of the parking lot.

After dropping Hardy off at the office with strict orders to take it as easy as he possibly could, Faye stepped into her clinic with the intent to persuade the Super to allow Hardy to continue working. It didn't work. Miller must have tipped the woman off as Hardy was to be examined by another doctor, leaving Faye's hands tied. She could only help him in one more way: finding the bloody bastard dog.

She failed miserably, and fell into her bed at the Traders in tears. She'd tried to drown herself in whiskey, but the shots hadn't helped, so now she clutched a pillow to her chest and sobbed into it. Could she do nothing right? She heard her door open and cracked an eye to look up to the silhouette of a man. She buried her face back into the pillow, not moving when she felt the bed dip with the weight of the newest arrival.

"I couldn't find the dog, and I can't be the one to examine you." Her voice shook. "I'm sorry… I tried so hard…" She whimpered, silenced by fingers combing themselves through her hair. Gentle tugging had her tilting her head, giving him access to what he wanted – her mouth and nose. A rag covered both, smelling sickly sweet and causing her to panic. The hand in her hair suddenly turned painful and she screamed against the hand that held the cloth.

"I'm so sorry." The man's voice shook – so familiar yet so foreign. "I'm so sorry, but I can't let you help Hardy catch me." He was the killer, Faye realized, panic and awareness fading rapidly as the chemicals worked their magic.

"I have to tell Ellie myself."


	8. Hardy

A.N. Why is Faye being abducted? Because she can be :P and because it adds some drama~ Sorry for the short chapter by the way, hope this one makes up for it 3

Hardy knew something was wrong as soon as she didn't answer her phone. She wasn't in either room and Becca said she had checked in, but not out. Terror, sudden and blazing, burned deep in his gut. Miller was his next call.

"Faye's missing." He ground out to her sleepy greeting.

"What? Are you sure? She could just be in the clinic." Hardy sighed impatiently.

"Yes I'm sure, I called there, I called her cell, Becca says she booked in but never left as far as she knows. She's not in her room or mine Miller, she's missing." He heard rustling on her end.

"Right, I'll call everyone I can, and start a search. God only knows where she could be." Hardy hung up quickly and headed out himself, his eyes burning. The one person in this world who understood him was missing, and he'd be damned if he gave her up without a fight.

When Faye woke, she was content. Her wrists were bound behind her, her legs were tied to whatever she was sitting on and she was gagged, but she was totally okay with this. Where was she anyways? Her head rolled to the side, and when everything remained black, she realized she was blindfolded as well. That kind of sucked, but hey, it was okay. She heard footsteps approach her and grunted. She was awake now, and kind of thirsty… maybe they'd get her water?

"I know you must be uncomfortable, but its necessary." Sure, sure, whatever he said was cool. She hummed in agreement. Now just give her some water…

"I'm so sorry. Here, this will calm you down." Calm her down? Wasn't she already calm? She whimpered when the needle sank into her flesh, and he shushed her.

"Everything will be okay." Her chin hit her chest as her heart slowed down further. Her medical knowledge came up after some minor struggling to tell her she'd been sedated, probably too much, though she couldn't know for sure. Oh well. She vaguely heard the feet pad away and a door close, guess she was alone now… what to do, what to do. Maybe Alec would come in and bring her water? That would be nice, she decided. Maybe she could get a lap dance? The thought entertained her, causing her to giggle around the gag.

Why was she gagged anyways? Wasn't the point of a gag to keep someone quiet? Maybe she should be quiet… deciding this was the best solution for the problem, as her head was now woozy and her stomach felt icky, she also decided a nap was in order, and promptly passed out, unaware of the sudden and frantic search for her that had been undertaken, and that now her life was on the line.

Hardy didn't sleep that night, though Miller had sent him home after hours of searching. He simply laid in Faye's bed and breathed in her scent. The door had been unlocked, as there was no sign of forced entry. She had been expecting him, and he had let her down. After she had done so much for him. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into her pillow, inhaling her scent like it was a lifeline. He would get her back, and bring Danny's murderer to justice, even if it killed him.

The next day was a blur for Hardy, though he remembered grilling the hell out of Nigel. He vaguely remembered demanding where the hell his Faye was, remembered slamming the table and roaring that if anything happened to her – anything at all, Hardy would make sure personally that he would remain in prison for life. He didn't remember the other cops pulling him out.

When he was calmer he got the whole story from him, Nigel's alibi checking out with an unsolved case that turned solved. Hardy stormed from the interrogation room and argued with Miller about his method of interrogation. She didn't appreciate his method of gaining his trust it seemed. Not that it mattered, not when he noticed the number the call had been placed by the night the killer had run. Quickly giving his plan to Miller, he answered a call from Paul, and headed out to see him, stopped only by a moment of dizziness. Gritting his teeth and refusing to allow it to stop him from finding the killer, and hopefully Faye, Hardy continued on, his eyes dark.

She was as still as death, barely breathing, and it scared him. She wasn't supposed to be like this – just quiet, calm. Her heartbeat was faint, barely there, and he knew she was in trouble – but he needed more time! Just a little more time to work up the courage to tell Ellie!

"Wake up." He rasped to her, when she didn't obey, he began to lose it, panicking. He slapped her, kicked her, hell he even shoved the chair over in an attempt to rouse her, with no outcome. He sat on the log in front of her and cried into his hands. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, why did nothing go to plan? He wiped his eyes dry and stood, his son would be up from his nap soon, likely, and he had to be there for him when he woke up. He turned and left, locking the door behind him. If he pretended she wasn't there, then none of this will have happened.

The laptop was busted so he had to send the hard drive to a friend for examination, and had sent both Susan and Nigel out on probation previously. Now all there was left to do was go over the facts yet again, and add in any new data. It would keep him from going insane, and possibly help find Faye faster. God he hoped he'd find her. He spent the night working in the office, cross referencing everything.

It wasn't until he got the email that everything began to make sense. He knew he couldn't go hunt the man down himself, but still, he almost needed to. Praying that Faye could hang on until he had concrete evidence, Hardy went to sleep.

That day was mostly spent tying up loose ends and building a case up on his suspect. He sent Miller on a goose chase until he could finish building the case. He brought her out to the beach to distract her until he could locate Danny's phone – the one thing he knew would turn on after the interrogation with Tom. Joe, after all, couldn't let his son take the blame for his crimes.

He'd had enough of it all – of the secrets, the lies, the hiding… so he stood next to Faye and turned on the phone. The woman's vitals were all but gone, yet still there, if only by sheer force of will. When Hardy entered the building, he took a look at the scene and had to force himself not to kill the man himself.

"I'm sick of hiding." Joe whispered to Hardy's horrified face.

Hardy watched the ambulance pull away with Faye, the only reason he didn't go was because there was nothing he could do, and he knew it. Beyond that, time was running out. The Super had demanded his desk be cleared by the end of the day, and he was forced to obligate her. He only had a few more hours left, and he'd use them to get justice for both Danny, and Faye.

The confession he got was disturbing, to say the least. Joe had believed he was in love with Danny, and had killed him accidently. As for Faye, he had thought she was getting too close, and only meant to sedate her, only to find she wouldn't wake up. Hardy had to restrain himself to make sure he didn't kill the man where he sat.

Telling Miller had been hard in itself, as had sitting in with the two of them been. It hit harder when she demanded where Faye had been kept, and where she was then. Joe told her himself and evoked her wrath. He sent Miller to her hotel, wrapped up the case neatly and tied it with a bow for the Super before going to the hospital, his heart in his throat. The Super had promised to keep him updated, and agreed to tie up the lose ends for him, leaving him free to be with Faye. The day only got worse.

"What do you mean, possibly terminal?" Hardy demanded of the nurse, his face pale. The nurse hurried to explain.

"Faye had been dosed with enough sedation medications to keep an enraged bull elephant, calm. We suspect she'd had something to drink beforehand, and the mixture is known to be deadly… we're currently detoxing her system, but we can't guarantee anything." She told him, watching as he sat heavily in a chair, his eyes wide in agony. He might lose her, and the thought terrified him.

"Which sedative was used?" He managed to get out. The nurse shook her head.

"Large doses of over the counter stuff, mostly used in calming pets or farm animals." Hardy vaguely remembered a case where a farmer claimed some of his sedatives had been stolen. Yet another case solved.

"It's a miracle she's still alive." The nurse continued, her voice calm. "So she may just make it yet." Hardy's eyes looked up to her, dark.

"She will. My Faye is strong, she'll make it." Because if she didn't, he'd die with her, and he knew it; his heart couldn't take much more.

He sat by her side, holding her hand and fighting back tears, expecting to be there through the lighting ceremony the families were doing on Broadchurch, when he heard her moan almost inaudibly. His head whipped around to watch her hopefully, his heart clenching when her eyelashes fluttered, and her eyes opened.

Her tongue felt heavy and covered in slime, her body bruised and it felt as thought her right hand was sprained. Then the memories flared and she was sitting up, terrified, his name on her lips.

"Alec!" Arms around her, pinning her, trapping her. She struggled, snarling, until his voice broke through the fog in her head.

"It's me, love, Faye it's me, I'm right here." She stopped struggled, gasping painfully and managed to look at him, her eyes glassy and disoriented.

"It's Joe." She rasped, the voice finally clicking. He pulled her in tight for a hug, her head tucking neatly under his chin.

"I know, I already arrested him, he confessed."

"He OD'd me on tranquilizers." She rasped, tears falling. "I should be dead, I'd had enough alcohol to make my liver weep." He shook his head.

"I'm glad you're not." He murmured, squeezing her harder, causing her to grunt in pain.

"Ribs." She rasped, coughing when Hardy released her, apologizing. "Feels like a horse trampled me." She looked to him before scooting as far as she could, pulling him with her so he was forced to climb into bed with her.

"Joe admitted to losing it for a moment… he tried to wake you up, and when it did work, he tried a little too hard." Faye winced before leaning against the reclining Hardy, listening to his heart flutter almost weakly.

"You scared me." He finally said, breaking their brief moment of silence. She looked up, glassy blue eyes searching. "They told me there was a chance you'd die." Faye smiled weakly.

"Payback." She rasped, causing his eyes to snap down to hers, confusion darkening them before understanding lit them up.

"They don't think I'll survive the pace-maker surgery, love, or I would." She kissed his chest.

"If you actually rested and relaxed, you would. Give your poor heart a break, Alec. It can only handle so much." He hummed and kissed the top of her head. She sighed a moment before judging her strength.

"Right then." She murmured before lifting herself off him. She turned and swung her legs out and over the bed, before standing after a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" Hardy asked, reproach evident lacing his voice.

"Let's blow this popsicle joint… preferably before the food arrives. That shit is toxic itself."

"You're not well!" He protested, getting out of bed, only to be silenced by a look. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Neither were you. Don't question my limits, Hardy." He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something – anything – to stop her, but found he couldn't. He watched hopelessly as she dressed herself quickly, his eyes falling and staying on the angry looking bruises.

"Then make me a deal." She turned to him as she pulled her hair out of her shirt, quirking an eyebrow in question. "You have to promise me you'll take it as easy as you possibly can… and be released into my care." Warmth spread through her eyes and she moved to him with a smile before kissing him lovingly.

"Deal."

"Ma'am I really must protest-!" She looked at Hardy, playfully appalled.

"They called me ma'am, Alec! What do they think I am, my mother?" She looked back to the nurses as Hardy chuckled. "Look guys, I appreciate everything, I do, but I'm fine. I'm a doctor so I can instruct my caretaker here in proper treatment. I got my meds, I've got my clothes, so, thank you and g'day!" She called, waving saucily.

"Those two were made for each other." The one nurse muttered to the other, who nodded in agreement.

"We can still make the lighting ceremony if we hurry." Hardy murmured to Faye who was buckling into her seat.

"Then allons-y!" She cried, gesturing. He looked at her oddly in response before pulling out of the parking lot.

"What?"

"Nothing… it just sounds familiar is all."

"I look nothing like him! He's completely childish and- and- just not me. No." Alex argued with Faye as they stepped from the car and headed towards the hotel Miller was staying in, unaware the DS was watching them.

"You do too! Almost exactly like him! He could be your twin!" Faye accused delightedly, causing Miller to pipe up.

"Who could be his twin?" Faye whipped her head to look at Miller and managed a smile.

"The 10th Doctor from Doctor Who." Miller eyed the man a moment before nodding.

"She's right. You look just like him." Something flickered in her eyes before she bowed her head. Faye moved away from Alec quickly and towards Miller- well… Ellie now, and came up close to her, gently gripping her arms. Ellie looked up slowly, tears ready to fall.

"I'm so sorry." She managed, choking. Faye shook her head and surprised Ellie with a hug, holding her tightly.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." She felt the other woman all but collapse on her and grit her teeth against the pain before managing to support her and hold her until Hardy came to her rescue. Transferring the sobbing woman to Alec's chest, Faye leaned against the building and sought to catch her breath. Faye had recovered when Ellie drew back, wiping her eyes.

"Want to talk?" Faye offered, nodding when Ellie did. They took her to the Traders so Faye could rest and Alec could help Ellie sort things out.

The tired doctor stretched herself across the bed, head propped up with a pillow as she listened to them talk. She must have fallen asleep because the next the she remembered was Alec's lips on her brow. She opened her eyes blearily before reaching up and pulling his lips down to hers so she could kiss him languidly.

"Go back to sleep." He murmured, frowning when she sat up. She didn't meet his eyes as she stood.

"I can't, come on, let's go to that lighting ceremony." She murmured, taking his hand and weaving her fingers between his. He frowned down, not understanding when she managed a watery smile.

"I can't- I-… I need you around to feel safe, just for a little bit." Her voice cracked even as she attempted a smile, she had only been trying to joke, but the tears ruined it. His arms were around her instantly, his lips in her hair as she struggled to stop crying.

"I should be fine, I hardly remember anything." She whimpered against him.

"You nearly died, I'm surprised you're not more upset." He murmured in return, resting his cheek against her head.

"I learned from the master of 'shrug it off and keep going'." Was her dry response, causing him to smirk. He pulled back and tilted her chin up so he could wipe away her tears before kissing her gently.

"I don't just shrug it off, I deal with it and move on." He murmured. "Now come on, we have a ceremony to attend." She nodded and entwined her fingers with his, letting him lead her out of the door and towards the ceremony. They beat the crowd to the bonfire, and sat on the bench by the water with Miller, watching them arrive.

"So what will you do now?" Faye looked at Hardy as he asked Ellie the question, before turning back to Ellie for a response. She was seated between the two, and so had to turn her head from side to side to keep up with the conversation.

"Move out of town, give the kids a fresh start."

"Your life is here." He pointed out, making Faye cringe. Couldn't he be more gentle about it?

"How can I walk down the high street now?" She demanded. Faye looked her in the eye when Alec had no response.

"The same way everyone else can. It'll be harder, scarier, but you an do it." Ellie shook her head and wiped away a couple tears before looking back at Alec.

"What about you?" He looked away.

"Oh I'm done. Medical'd out, it's all over." Faye squeezed their entwined hands, comforting him. His thumb rubbed against the back of her hand in response.

"Look at us… former detectives club. Well, except Doctor Marcy… she can be our mascot." Said doctor chuckled weakly before tapping Ellie on the shoulder.

"They're starting." The two fires lit, and Ellie moved to stand, only to be stopped by a hand. "Look." Faye breathed, pointing down the coast. One by one, bonfire after bonfire lit across the cliffs, bringing tears to Faye's eyes. She stood with Alec and wove her fingers together with Ellie's, and together they stood side by side by side. Faye's eyes glittering as tears fell. She'd blinked to let a few drop when she saw Danny standing in front of her, smiling. Her hand tightened around Hardy's, and she felt his squeeze her in response. The small boy nodded, and grinned.

"It's okay now, I'm safe and I'm happy." She felt a warmth spread through her as more tears fell and a small girl appeared next to Danny. She pointed at Hardy.

"Tell him I don't blame him. There is more to my story though, he just has to look harder." Faye blinked again and they were gone.

"Love you've gone all white, you like you've seen a ghost." Hardy murmured, suddenly enveloping her in a hug, bringing the edges of his coat around her to bring her closer to his body heat. She giggled against him.

"I'm Canadian, Alec, I'm not even near cold… just thought I saw something is all." She murmured into his chest, humming when he rubbed her back.

"Either way, it's time I got you into bed, you've got to be exhausted." He murmured before leading her away. Ellie had wanted to stay, so he let her be.

The made it to the hotel and he had to support her into the room, she was so tired. They manged to get each other underdressed before simply falling into bed and curling into each other, needing only the comfort of each other presence to fall asleep instantly.

A.N. Annnnnd I think that does it for now… took me almost a week to write this, and I must admit I'm proud of myself for finishing this. Sorry if it was shit, but hey, fanfic's just my play zone. I don't write for serious here ;D

Silver Vixen~ OUTIE! –dives into her next fic-


End file.
